


Пустота

by LimWaltijeri



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canon Related, Gen, Phobias, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimWaltijeri/pseuds/LimWaltijeri
Summary: Шепард перед миссией Дредноут гетов обнаруживает, что боится улететь в открытый космос, и упорно борется со своим страхом, пока идет по кварианскому тоннелю
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Kudos: 1





	Пустота

Шепард стояла перед входом в шлюз перед кварианским тоннелем, который болтался между Нормандией и дредноутом гетов, и содрогнулась от непроизвольно накатившей на нее волны страха.  
« И какого черта я не обратилась к психологу, когда торчала под домашним арестом? Альянс бы точно мне его предоставил. Но нет, храбрая капитан Шепард ничего не боится, она не считает нужным признавать свои страхи и лечить их с помощью специалиста! Она предпочитает отправиться на миссию, а потом узнать, что у нее вот-вот начнутся панические атаки при виде тоннеля в безвоздушном пространстве! — с досадой подумала Джейн. — Я могла это предвидеть, но не обратила на это внимание»  
— Гаррус, я полная идиотка, — негромко призналась она своему возлюбленному. — Я не знала, что я боюсь выходить в открытый космос даже при наличии страховки. А Призраку, даже когда я на него работала, было плевать на мои страхи, тем более, что космические десантники обычно не занимаются починкой кораблей. И я искренне надеялась, что мне никогда в жизни больше не придется переживать те страшные минуты, что были во время гибели первой Нормандии.  
— А послать кого-то из команды? — мягко спросил Гаррус. — Ты бы могла пойти во второй группе.  
— Да ты издеваешься! Я капитан, и я должна лично все проконтролировать. У меня нет иного выбора, — ответила Шепард. — Ты же знаешь, что я никогда не отступаю.  
— Ты справишься, я уверен в этом. И я буду говорить с тобой, чтоб тебе не было так одиноко, Джейн. И я никому не скажу о твоем страхе.  
— Клянусь всеми богами, духами и всем, чем можно, что когда война закончится, я пойду на прием к специалисту, чтоб он вытащил этот страх из моей головы, — пробормотала Шепард себе под нос. — И я не позволю своему страху нарушить ход этой важной миссии.  
Гаррус ободряюще коснулся ее плеча.  
— Все будет хорошо.  
— Шепард, ты готова? — послышался в динамиках голос Тали.  
— Да. Все под контролем, — ответила Джейн. — Выхожу. Будьте на связи.

«Пустота вокруг… Этот проклятый тоннель в огромных дырах, будто его со всех сторон жрали молотильщики! И его металл слишком тонкий»  
Шепард чувствовала это сквозь подошву ботинок своего скафандра. Все беззвучно лязгало, вибрировало, постоянно вращалось и двигалось во всех направлениях. И всюду летал мелкий космический мусор. Джейн непроизвольно схватилась за торчащие прутья, заодно проверяя их крепость. Затем осторожно начала свое движение по кварианскому тоннелю, соединяющему Нормандию и дредноут гетов.  
«Черт, если бы знала раньше, что мне придется двигаться по столь ненадежному сооружению, то минимум бы профинансировала кварианцам усовершенствование их техники. Основала бы какой-нибудь фонд, в конце концов! А еще лучше — нашла бы им хоть какую-то планету еще во времена своей работы на Цербер. Все, что угодно, лишь бы не лезть в этот тоннель, сохранившийся со времен гето-кварианской войны! Сколько ему лет? Сто, двести, триста? Нет, лучше не думать об этом, иначе будет еще хуже…»  
Чтобы преодолевать крупные дыры в обшивке, Джейн приходилось двигать тоннель весом собственного тела и уже после этой процедуры идти по относительно надежному куску металла до следующей прорехи. Затем процесс повторялся. Она слышала, что Гаррус по внутренней связи говорит ей что-то успокаивающее. Мягкие бархатистые интонации его голоса помогали Шепард сосредоточиться на ее задании и не впасть в панику.  
«Лишь один Гаррус знает, как мне страшно выходить на эту миссию, остальные же уверены, что капитан Шепард ничего не боится. Они ошибаются. Один из моих сильнейших страхов — снова улететь в бескрайнюю пустоту Вселенной, которая так глубока»  
— Я с тобой, слышишь? — звук голоса возлюбленного турианца помог Шепард подавить накатывающую паническую атаку, когда я обхожу очередную прореху в ненадежном туннеле, который все время движется. — Ты не одна, тут много кораблей. И все внимательно наблюдают за тобой. Все под контролем.  
«И никто не даст капитану Шепард улететь в пустоту» — мысленно прибавила Шепард, но это слабо ее утешало, потому что страх никуда не девался, но, тем не менее, ей стало легче.  
— Все под контролем — вслух повторила она фразу Гарруса. — Я в порядке. И я выполню приказ, данный мне Хакеттом. Капитан Шепард не может никого подвести, потому что от меня зависит все. Я успешно справляюсь со своей задачей.  
Джейн подошла к особо большой прорехе в тоннеле, через которую хорошо виден дредноут гетов, окруженный кварианским флотом и непроизвольно ее тело сотрясло дрожью, которую капитан успешно подавила. Сейчас не время для страха, важно выполнить свою работу. Шепард непроизвольно залюбовалась чудесным видом родной планеты кварианцев, крепко держась за поручни на стенах ненадежного тоннеля. Вид был и в самом деле захватывающий, Джейн на какие-то мгновения забыла о своем страхе пустоты, но подрагивающая под ее решительными шагами поверхность быстро напомнила об этом.  
«Уж точно бы меня не взяли в космотехи, — пронеслось в голове у Шепард, и она непроизвольно ускорила шаг. — Чем быстрее я окажусь на дредноуте гетов, тем это будет лучше для всех, особенно для меня»  
— Как там твое продвижение? — в голосе Гарруса была слышна забота.  
— Я прошла больше половины пути, — ответила Джейн. — Но мне все-таки немного не по себе. Никогда не ходила такие длинные дистанции в практически открытом космосе! — призналась она и выдавила из себя натужный смешок. — Предпочитаю для прогулок места, где точно различаешь верх и низ. И там точно знаешь, в какую сторону падать!  
Голова у Шепард кружилась, она старалась дышать медленно, подавляя приступы страха, и упорно шла к своей, периодически опускаясь на четвереньки. Еще немного, еще чуть-чуть, не смотреть по сторонам, сосредоточиться на задании…  
— Ненавижу огромные открытые пространства и дырявые корабли, — пробормотала Джейн себе под нос. — Надеюсь, все по достоинству оценят мои труды по прохождению этого распроклятого тоннеля. По сравнению с этим сражения с гетами и Жнецами — игра в салочки!  
Последние метры — и ступни капитана коснулись корабля гетов. Наконец-то твердая поверхность! Джейн вцепилась в поручень возле входа и чувствовала, как по спине пот стекал струйками, пропитывая слой одежды под скафандром. Туннель продолжал двигаться, и, в конце концов, отстыковался. Джейн непроизвольно сглотнула слюну, затем открыла дверь и в изнеможении упала на металлические плиты пола. Ее начало трясти, но миссии это уже не могло помешать. Улететь в открытый космос уже невозможно.  
Вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох. Дыхание приведено в норму, но пульс по-прежнему быстрее обычного. Джейн пожалела, что не может сполоснуть хотя бы лицо, поэтому включила в своем скафандре охлаждающую систему и, таким образом, понизила температуру своего тела.  
— Я на месте, — отрапортовала Шепард, с интересом рассматривая внутренности корабля гетов и прикидывая, куда ей идти дальше. — Можем переходить к следующему этапу. Десантная команда, будьте готовы выходить, мне скоро понадобится ваша помощь.  
Джейн отметила, что на корабле гетов есть искусственная гравитация — такая же, как и на станции еретиков, но нет никаких следящих устройств и камер наблюдения. Что ж, тем лучше для нее, пусть расслабляться все равно не стоило. Но ощущать под ногами твердую надежную поверхность мощного космического корабля, особенно, по сравнению с тонким металлом болтающегося в пустоте тоннеля для Шепард было приятно.  
Она осторожно двигалась по тускло освещенным пустынным коридорам дредноута гетов, готовая в любой момент отразить нападение и атаковать врагов.  
«А интересно тут все устроено! Только я не ожидала, что здесь будет столько свободного пространства. Думаю, что геты кучкуются где-то в глубине станции. Жаль, что у меня нет схемы корабля, но и без этого все понятно. Только я не ожидала, что все будет так просторно, обычно геты используют пространство более плотно»  
Наконец, Джейн увидела дверь, очень похожую на ту, через которую она проникла на дредноут, а ее передатчик ожил.  
— В ходе своей прогулочки в космосе я успела по вам соскучиться, — сказала Шепард, открыв дверь, чтобы впустить свою десантную команду. — Пора задать гетам жару!


End file.
